Happy Together: eine Familienrunde
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Harry, Draco, Severus, Sirus und Co. treffen sich zu einem kleinen Beisammensein. Das Geheimnis um die bestimmten Streitereien zweier Zauberer wird gelüftet... slashig


Happy Together: eine Familienrunde  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
****  
  
  
  
Ich weiß!!! Ich sollte im Moment fleißig an Kapitel 5 von "Lovers Diary" schreiben, schließlich habe ich Ewigkeiten gebraucht um den Vierten endlich hinzukriegen. Aber diese Idee spukte in meinem Kopf und ich musste sie aufschreiben. Das ist Zwang!!!^^ Kennt ihr das? Soooo, viel Spaß! ^_~  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Harry betrat das Wohnzimmer und blickte in die Runde, während er das Tablett mit den Teetassen in der linken Hand balancierte. Auf der Doppelcouch saßen sein Lebenspartner Draco Malfoy mit der kleinen zweijährigen Lily auf seinem Schoß. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über das braunrote Haar, während das Mädchen gegen seine Brust gelehnt schlief.  
  
Zwar hatte Draco immer noch ein gewissen Vorbehalt gegenüber den Weasleys aber er liebte Lily. Die kleine war Hermines und Rons Tochter. Draco liebte Kinder und hätte am liebsten ein dutzend kleiner Potter- Malfoy- Kreuzungen, die um seine Beine toben würden. Doch er wusste, dass Harry und er für den Schritt in magischbewirkten Schwangerschaft noch nicht bereit waren. Er redete angeregt mit Hermine die neben ihm saß.  
  
Ron saß zu Hermines Füssen, den Kopf gegen ihr Knie gelegt. Manchmal wanderte sein Blick berechnend zu Draco. Auch er hatte sich noch nicht ganz an Draco gewöhnt, doch er wurde von seinen beiden Frauen in dem Punkt übertrumpft.  
  
Harry stellte das Tablett auf den runden Tisch. Seine und Dracos Blicke trafen sich und sie lächelten sich an.  
  
"Severus, wie viel Zucker möchtest du in deinen Tee?" fragte Harry und wand seinen Blick dem Zaubertrankprofessor Severus Snape zu.  
  
"Zwei bitte." Antwortete er knapp.  
  
Es hatte lange gedauert bis Harry, Ron und Hermine sich daran gewöhnt hatten den Meister der Tränke privat zu sehen. Doch irgendwie hatte es bisher nur Harry geschafft mit Severus auf Du und Du zu stehen, obwohl Harry glaubte, dass diese Tatsache viel mit Draco zu tun hatte. Trotzdem saß Severus da, als hätte er einen Stock im Rücken. Die Blicke des schwarzhaarigen Mannes wanderten immer wieder misstrauisch zur Seite.  
  
Auf dem Sessel neben ihm saß Harrys Pate Sirius Black. Auch seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zu Severus hinüber. Harry musste kichern. Das Verhältnis dieser beiden Männer war das seltsamste das er je gesehen hatte. Es schien als würden sie sich immer noch hassen und nur ihre Gegenwart zu bestimmten Anlässen tolerieren. Sirius nippte nervös an seiner Flasche Bier.  
  
"Und du Remus?" frage Harry und wand sich Remus Lupin zu, der auf dem dritten Sessel saß. "Wie immer, ein Würfelzucker und etwas Milch?"  
  
Remus nickte und lächelte breit. Der frühere DADA- Lehrer sah jetzt nach dem Krieg und allen Aufregungen viel besser aus. Erholter und viel entspannter. Ein ganz besonderer Faktor, der hier eine große Rolle spielte, betrat den Raum aus Richtung des Bades.  
  
"Ahh Harry. der Tee ist fertig. Würdest du mir ein Tasse einschenken? Kein Zucker nur etwas Milch?!"  
  
"Natürlich Lucius." Lucius Malfoy schenkte der Runde eines seiner erhabenen Malfoy- Lächeln und ging hinüber zu Remus. Er ließ sich keck auf Remus Schoß nieder und gab dem Werwolf einen Kuss auf die Wange. Jeder fand, dass dies die seltsamste Beziehung war, die man je gesehen hatte. Remus legte besitzergreifend die Hand um Lucius' Hüften.  
  
"Kannst du die Spielchen nicht mal lassen Vater." fragte Draco und seufzte, während er das Bild das sein Vater und Remus abgaben kritisch betrachtete.  
  
"Warum sollte ich. Du lässt deine Finger auch nicht von Harry. Ständig seit ihr am fummeln und tätscheln. Ich wette, wenn er gleich neben dir sitzt wirst du wieder anfangen seinen Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Das tust du immer. Ich sag nur, gleiches Recht für alle." Sagte Lucius erhaben und drückte Remus noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. Draco seufzte und alle anderen kicherten.  
  
"Versucht erst gar nicht darüber zu diskutieren." Es erklang Severus' Stimme. "Wenn ihr zwei diskutiert kommt sowieso nichts dabei raus, dafür seid ihr euch einfach zu ähnlich."  
  
"Tja, wie der Vater so der Sohn." Sagte Draco und legte seine Hand provokativ auf Harrys Oberschenkel, der sich gerade neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Vater und Sohn warfen sich einen Blick zu und lächelten sich wissend an.  
  
Severus verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte seinen alten Schulfreund berechnend, doch Severus erwiderte die Blicke gelassen, während er von seinem Tee trank.  
  
"Sprich ruhig aus was du denkst, Sev." Sagte Lucius und lehnte sich gegen Remus. "Ich kann regelrecht hören wie dein Gehirn arbeitet." Severus sah ihn böse an und als auch Draco anfing zu kichern wurde auch er mit einem dieser berühmtberüchtigten Blicke bedacht, doch während Lucius nur amüsiert lächelte, verstummte Dracos Kichern sofort.  
  
"Ihr solltet froh sein!", sagte Severus und wand sich den anderen zu. "Als Luc noch jung war, war er erheblich schlimmer. Er konnte seine Hände von nichts lassen das lebte und an dem er auch nur am geringsten interessiert war. Dagegen ist das hier mit Lupin." er zeigte auf die beiden, "absolut harmlos." Wieder führte er seine Teetassen an die Lippen.  
  
"Du musst es ja wissen Sev." Sagte Lucius spöttisch und Severus verschluckte sich an seinem Tee. "Erinnerst du dich noch an damals. die Frühlingsnächte in den Slytherin- Schlafsälen, du und ich." der dunkelhaarige Slytherin räusperte sich, während er die Teetasse zurück auf den Tisch stelle. Wieder musste Draco kichern, doch er war nicht der einzige. Remus versuchte zwanghaft sein Lachen zu unterdrücken und vergrub sein Gesicht in Lucius' Brust, der ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht trug. Hermine, Ron und Harry lachten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Der einzige der finster in die Runde blickte war: Sirius.  
  
Sirius' Augen waren bis auf Schlitzen verengt und das Blaue seiner Iris blitze gefährlich. Nachdem er jeden im Raum böse angefunkelt hatte wand er seinen Blick Severus zu.  
  
"Ja. das ist typisch für euch Slytherins." Grummelte Sirius, seine Augen immer noch auf Severus fixiert.  
  
"Was willst du damit sagen Black.?" fauchte Severus zurück.  
  
"Das ihr Slytherins schon immer wie blöde rumgemacht habt und eure Finger nie bei euch lassen konntet. Die Gerüchte die uns von euren "Nächten" zu Ohren kamen waren immer mehr als eindeutig."  
  
"WAS?? Und darüber beschwert sich Mr.-Ich-vögel-alles-dass-nicht-bei-drei- aus-den-Bäumen-ist??? Wen nannten sie denn die Gryffindor- Schlampe. Mich wohl garantiert nicht!"  
  
"Ach. ihr wart doch nur neidisch, weil ihr nicht so gut ankamt wie ich!"  
  
"Du redest Scheiße! Wir und eifersüchtig auf dich. Hast du mal gemerkt wie selbstfixiert du bist Black? Du warst nicht nur eine Schlampe. Nein, du warst ein Schlampe die viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt war."  
  
"Das musst du gerade sagen. Wie du immer durch die Schule gelaufen bist, als gehöre sie dir, hat mich immer ganz krank gemacht. Wenn hier einer von sich selbst überzeugt war, dann wohl eher du."  
  
"Wenigsten konnte ich mich auf etwas Handfestes stützten! Ein fehlenden IQ kann man auch nicht durch Quidditch- Pokale und 'gerochene Herzen Sammeln' zurückbekommen!"  
  
"Du warst doch nur neidisch, weil du dich selbst auf keinem Besen halten konntest."  
  
"Ach ja, wer von uns wäre den in der sechsten Klasse fast wegen Zaubertränke und Alte Runen durchgefallen, weil er ja nur Ficken im Kopf hatte?"  
  
"Corsus und Lackey haben die Slytherins immer bevorzugt. Das haben alle gewusst!"  
  
"Ohhhh. da kommt die berühmte Gryffindor- Moral zum Vorschein. Aber, dass Minerva und Albus euch bevorzugt haben, euch jeden beschissenen Streich gegen uns nachgesehen haben und die Punkte, plus Hauspokals, sprichwörtlich in den Arsch geblasen haben, ist dir nicht aufgefallen. Eure Moral ist zum Kotzen und nutzt nur euch selbst."  
  
"Wie kannst du es wagen."  
  
Beide Zauberer hatten sich erhoben und standen nun voreinander, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und keiften sich an. Harry, der gerade aufstehen wollte um die beiden auseinander zu treiben, wurde von Remus aufgehalten, der ihm die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. Harry blickte in bernsteinfarbenen Augen des Mannes, der wie ein Onkel für ihn war. Remus schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
Remus und Lucius war aufgestanden und standen nun hinter der Doppelcouch und beobachteten das Schauspiel das sich vor ihnen abspielte. Die kleine Lily war aufgewacht und blickte verwirrt in die Runde. Sie schien den Tränen nahe, doch Dracos sanfte Stimme und ein paar Streicheleinheiten beruhigten das Kind. Er gab Lily zu Hermine rüber und war drauf und dran selbst in das Geschehen einzugreifen, als sich auch auf seiner Schulter eine Hand niederließ. Draco blickte in die eisblauen Augen seines Vaters, auch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Du Zaubertrankpfuscher du. wenn du auch nur etwas mehr Mumm in den Knochen hättest, dann würdest du dich nicht ständig hinter deinen Kesseln verstecken und dich endlich mal einer Herausforderung stellen." Brüllte Sirius.  
  
"Du gehirnloser Secondhand- Rocker. dir würde es auch mal gut tun zu denken bevor du etwas sagst oder bevor mal wieder versucht mit deinem Dickschädel durch eine Mauer zu rennen." Zischte Severus zurück und bohrte seinen Zeigefinger in Sirius' Brust.  
  
"Du feiger hinterhältiger Slytherin- Wicht!"  
  
"Du einfältiger sturer eingebildeter Gryffindor!"  
  
"Wen nennst du hier einfältig. du schleimiger, schmieriger Aushilfstyrann von."  
  
"Schleimig. Sag das noch mal du räudiger, fohlzerstochener Straßenköter!"  
  
"So jetzt reicht es. Jetzt klären wir das wie Männer! Nimm deinen Zauberstab Snape und raus vor die Tür." Sirius griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ging in Richtung der Tür. Severus zückte auch seinen und keine Sekunde später waren die beiden verschwunden.  
  
"Sollte nicht jemand den beiden nachgehen und verhindern, dass sie sich umbringen?" Meinte Ron und blickte zu Harry und Draco.  
  
"Ja, so wütend habe ich sie schon seit langem nicht gesehen." Hermines Stimme klang beunruhigt, während sie ihre kleine Tochter wiegte, die wieder eingeschlafen war. Auch ihr Blick war auf die beiden gerichtet.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich nachsehen. Nichts gegen deinen Paten Harry- Schatz, aber wenn Onkel Sev richtig böse ist, wird von ihm garantiert nichts mehr übrig bleiben." Draco drückte Harrys Schulter.  
  
"Du hast Recht. Es sollte schließlich ein nettes Familietreffen werden und kein Kleinkrieg."  
  
"Wartet!!" Alle Augen blickten auf Lucius. "Ihr solltet da besser nicht rausgehen."  
  
"Warum?" fragte Harry und sprach ebenfalls die Gedanken von Draco, Ron und Hermine aus.  
  
"Luc hat Recht. Ihnen jetzt zu folgen wäre nicht klug." Remus trat neben Lucius und legte einen Arm um ihn. Lucius lehnte sich gegen seinen Geliebten,  
  
"Könntest du mir das bitte mal erklären Vater." Fragte Draco verwirrt. "Es ist ja nicht so, dass wir noch nie ein Duell gesehen hätten, was werden die beiden miteinander schon anstellen können das uns......" Draco verstummte plötzlich und Lucius und Remus grinsten breit.  
  
"Das ist halt mein kluger Sohn." Sagte Lucius stolz und strich über die weißblonden Haare seines Sohnes.  
  
"Ich glaub das nicht." hauchte Draco schockiert. "Ich dachte du hättest nur Spaß gemacht."  
  
"Könnte uns jemand mal erklären was hier los ist?" fragte Ron verwirrt. Lucius blickte zu Remus und nickte. Remus kicherte.  
  
"Das ist einer von ihren "Speziellen Streitereien" gewesen." Meinte Remus und alle bis auf Lucius und Draco verstanden nichts. "Das geht schon seit der sechsten Klasse so. Nach der Geschichte mit der Heulenden Hütte ging erst so richtig los. Streitereien zwischen den beiden sind normalerweise nichts seltsames, aber sobald es um Sex geht, dann." Remus brach ab kicherte wieder.  
  
"Jedenfalls, sobald es um Sex geht." Lucius fuhr fort. "Na ja, man kann wohl sagen das die Gerüchte, die sie früher übereinander hörten, sie sehr. nun ja, eifersüchtig machten."  
  
"Eifersüchtig??" fragte Harry.  
  
"Sie . Sirius und Sev. sie finden sich attraktiv! Und sind sehr eifersüchtig aufeinander." Meinte Remus und versuchte weitere Worte für seine Erklärung zu finden. "Wenn sie sich darüber streiten. über Sex, dann." er brach wieder ab.  
  
"Bei allen Schlangen Slytherins, sagt es doch endlich." Dracos Stimme erhob sich. "Ich sehe nicht wo da das Problem ist?!" Er wand sich Harry, Ron und Hermine zu. "Was diese beiden uns schon die ganze sagen wollen ist, dass die beiden schon seit Ewigkeiten scharf aufeinander sind. Doch da sie sich ja angeblich hassen, ist nix mit Friede Freude Eierkuchen. Und da die beiden Idioten absolut eifersüchtige Säcke sind, streiten sie sich jedes Mal, wenn es um Sex geht, der nicht sie beide einschließt. Doch dieser ganz spezielle Streit geht immer auf dieselbe Art aus. Sie haben SEX!!!!" Während Dracos Erklärung hatten Lucius und Remus zu lachen begonnen und Harry, Ron und Hermine standen mit offenen Mündern da.  
  
Harry wand sich an Remus.  
  
"Du willst mir sagen, dass während wir hier reden, mein Pate Sex mit Severus Snape hat????"  
  
"Genau das!" bestätigte Remus, während Lucius sich vor Lachen fast nicht einkriegen konnte.  
  
"Sachen gibt's die gibt's gar nicht!" meinte Ron und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Hermine sagte nichts.  
  
"Wisst ihr, was mich interessieren würde?" warf Draco ein. Alle blickten auf ihn. "Mich würde es ja mal interessieren, wer von den beiden gerade unten liegt!"  
  
Stille.  
  
"Draco. ich glaub es nicht." spielerisch schlug Harry seinem Freund auf die Schulter. Lucius und Remus begannen wieder zu lachen.  
  
*****  
  
//vor der Tür des Gästezimmer wurden Stimmen hörbar//  
  
"Gott Sirius. ja. jaaaaaaaa."  
  
"Ohhh Sev. genau so.."  
  
*****  
  
  
  
ENDE^^  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Und hat's euch gefallen.?? Bitte schreibt mir nen Kommentar. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!^^ 


End file.
